1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video display apparatuses and control methods thereof as well as video output apparatuses and control methods thereof, and particularly relates to techniques of setting data transfer methods between video output apparatuses and video display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing number of users who connect a video output apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camera to a video display apparatus such as a television to view camera-captured content. In order to achieve such functionality, an interface that connects the apparatuses supports a plurality of transfer protocols such as file transfer and stream transfer, and carries out communications while switching the protocol that is used when necessary.
That the apparatus interface supports a plurality of transfer protocols is advantageous in that the user has many choices, but on the other hand it unit that the user must select one of the choices. Furthermore, there is an issue in that selection may be difficult for users who are unfamiliar with transfer protocols.
For a configuration in which a memory device and a content display apparatus are connected, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-236138 discloses a method for switching transfer protocols in response to a process selected by the user in an application. Specifically, a stream transfer protocol is selected when the user requests content playback, and a file transfer protocol is selected when there is a drag and drop operation.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-304459 discloses a technique in which, in a case where a video/audio playback apparatus is capable of outputting both analog signals and digital signals, a recommended output is determined from a state of validity of analog output/digital output of the video/audio playback apparatus and a state of OSD (on-screen display) output.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-236138, the protocol to be selected in response to user operation is fixed. For example, the stream transfer protocol is always selected when content playback is to be performed.
For this reason, problems may occur depending on the type of data that is undergoing operation. For example, in a case where a user, who is trying to view video content using a viewer application built in a television, has performed a drag and drop operation on image data of a format not supported by the viewer application, the user will not be able to view the image data.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-304459 is also unable to solve this problem.